A Small Fall
by HellRaiserAlchemist
Summary: Eiji accidentally knocks himself and Fuji down a flight of stairs. With the tensai's memory foggy, and an angry Yuuta, Eiji's sure he isn't going to last much longer.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, these boys don't belong to me. No matter how bad I want them to. le soupir

AN: When Eiji accidentally knocks himself and Fuji down a flight of stairs. With the tensai's memory foggy, and an angry Yuuta, Eiji's sure he isn't going to last much longer. (Lots of later pairing hints: Golden Pair, Silver Pair, Second Chance(ShishidoxChotorou), AtobeJiro, Tezuji, InuiKaido, er...that's all I can think of right now /3 Enjoy!)

"Fujiko-chaaaaan!" was the last thing he heard before everything went black. morning was similar to any other in the St. Rudolph dorms; quiet. Until every last one of it's inhabitants had awaken, which was no one at that moment, except Mizuki. The manipulative manager of the school tennis team had lately taken to to musing himself with learning his team's sleeping patterns in comparison to Seishun's; primarily to irk Akazawa, and to over all fluster the two brothers he so devotedly harassed.

This morning was no different...until the phone rang. With his recently obtained knowledge of the schedule, he had predicted it to be Fuji Syusuke, and answered quite willingly, "Ah, good morning, Fuji--"

"Oi! I don't want to talk to you! I need to talk to Fuji-kun!"

The voice had startled him into almost dropping the phone, and caused him to frown when he heard a confused 'Hai?' in the background of the other phone, followed by more frantic screeches from the one on the phone, "Not you, Fujiko! Yuuta-kun!" The attention was retured to the phone, which Mizuki smartly held at arm's length, "Neh! Mizuki-san, put Yuuta-kun on!"

The demands continued, giving the manager a headache, until a grogy voice came from the hall behind him, "Mizuki-san...is that aniki?"

"No, it's his moron of a friend," Mizuki growled, shoving the phone towards a confused Yuuta and quickly fleeing the scene. Yuuta just blinked and took the phone to his ear, "...Hello?"

The screames had ceased, only to replaced by a whimper, "Yuuta-kun...PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" He was now holding the phone as far from his ear as he could without throwing it across the room, and waited until the wails of apologies had again ceased to whimpers. Calmly, he brought the phone back to his ear, "...Kikumaru-sempai...what _are_ you going on about?"

"I...we...stairs--fell--Fujiko--"

"Hai?"

Yuuta blinked at the cheerful voice he quickly recognized as his older brother, followed by a desperate sounding Kikumaru telling him to hush and that he wasn't talking to him at that moment. Teeth clenching, and grip tightening on the phone, he hissed into the phone, "Ki. Ku. Ma. Ru... What. _HAPPENED_!"

"I'M SORRY!" He almost sounded as if he were crying. The whines were followed by a door opening and a sharp bark of orders.

-Seishun-

"Eiji! What's going on?"

Eiji turned to his captain, spotting his doubles partner behind him. Though he hadn't been crying, his eyes welded up with tears once more and he dived at Oishi's legs, clinging tightly, "I didn't mean to!"

Oishi tried to calm the red head down, and Tezuka spotted the forgotten cellphone on the floor, as well as the forgotten object in question sitting calmly on the bench.

"Fuji...what are you doing?"

"Hm? ...Oh," The eyes held their usual smile, and the tensai shrugged, carelessly, "To be honest, I'm not to sure...why? Is something the matter?" The smile began to bother Tezuka, to the point the captain was actually frowning in concern at his tensai. Unfortunately, the boy noticed the look and opened his eyes, questioningly, "Is there something wong?" H inquired once more, cobalt blue eyes looking over him, "I haven't even asked your name yet. How rude...you seem to know me, though?"

"...What?"

"I asked what your name was," the boy was smiling once more, almost innocently for once. Tezuka wasn't sure whether or not to believe him.

"...You're serious."

It was obviously nota question, rather a statement, that the boy nodded to, confused once more, "Um...hai?"

The captain promptly turned on his Golden Pair and grabbed them by their jerseys, hoisting Eiji clean off the ground he'd been sitting on, "Kikumaru..." His voice held a warning tone that warned him not to stall, and Oishi not to interupt.

TBC

...Whee. Hope that's decent 3 Reviews loved and appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Sadly. Not my characters. -sighs- I wish I owned them. I really do.

AN: Er...basically an explaination in this chapter Next chapter promises the major humor. I swear it.

**_Note to people who have/do read both my stories: Depending on the number of reviews the stories get, I will usually update once a day. Usually sometime after Noon central time. Ok? Thanks, I love you all!_**

* * *

Chapter 2: Eiji's Story

* * *

"Fujiko-chan!"

Eiji searched for his friend with a bound, determined, though lost, kitten look. So far, his friend was late to their weekend practice, and was no where to be found. Tezuka had made him go off to find the prodigy, while Taka searched for Inui. Eiji didn't see the point of splitting up though; chances were the data player was experimenting on the poor prodigy. If not, why did he have to look for Fujiko? Tezuka knew his hiding places better. Finally, he found him, casually walking down a flight of stairs in the building, "Fujiko-chan!"

Usually, Fuji would have heard him. Usually, he would have had himself braced on a wall or railing. _Usually_, he wasn't off in his own world on the way to practice. But that day, apparently he was. Eiji squeaked as they fell down the stairs. He ended up sprawled on top of his best friend in a...very compromising position. The red head sat up, rubbing his back with a sniff, then looked down at his friend, "Fujiko?"

The tensai groaned softly and sat up, rubbing his head, "Ow..."

"Nyahn! Fujiko! Are you ok? I'm so sorry!" Eiji ranted on the apologies, not noticing the odd look the tensai was giving him, until he finally heard the polite cough and shut his mouth, "Gomen, Fujiko."

"...Who are you?"

Eiji stared at him, Fuji looked back curiously. Blue cat eyes widened, grabbing the tensai and shaking him a bit, "Fujiko, that isn't funny!"

"I'm...being serious. Is that my name? Fujiko?"

"...Fuji...you're scaring me," the red head began whining, still thinking his friend was playing a horrible joke on him. Cobalt eyes were staring at him, when he finally realized that the boy was _not_ playing a trick on him. His immediate action was to burst into tears and cling to Fuji, apologzing repeatidly, "I'm so sorry, Fuji!"

Fuji just gave him an odd look, as the red head jumed up, grabbed Fuji by the arm and dragged him off to the club room, smartly avoiding Tezuka and Oishi on the way there.

-'-,-'-

Eiji was in tears when he finished, still trying to get away from his captain without seriously injuring himsel, and still apologizing. Oishi tried to calm him down and pry him away from Tezuka, finally succeeding when the captain turned his attention to Fuji. The hard glare looked over the boy, who just smiled back, completely oblivious as to what was going on. It was then everyone became aware that the cellphone was still connected to the St. Rudolph dorms, when Tezuka picked the phone up, "Yuuta-kun. I'm assuming you heard the entire thing?"

Yuuta had. Part of him wanted to hug Kikumaru to death, knowing his brother would no longer bug him endlessly in an attempt to make up what had happened a year and a half earlier. The other part wanted to find the red head and choke him for being so inconsiderate. He decided to go with the latter, when he heard Atsushi and Yanagisawa walk in, questioning the early morning racket, he threw the phone at them and stormed off to get dressed. The doubles partners shared a confused look, then looked down at the-now turned off- phone.

Tezuka twitched when he heard dial tone and calmly put the phone down, turning on the three regulars in the room with him. Eiji was still in tears, Oishi was still trying to calm him down and Fuji was watching it all with a look that said he was ultimately amused. At least _his_ sense of humor was still in tact. The captain rolled his eyes, throwing a glare at the Golden Pair, "You two keep an eye on him. Yuuta's coming to...visit."

Eiji's eyes bulged, his jaw dropping open. Oishi had to keep a hold on his waist to keep him from sprinting out of the room as the red head tried to get away, "I'll run 100...neh, 200 LAPS. JUST DON'T LET HIM KILL ME."

"He's not going to kill you, Eiji!" The back player of the pair actually had to struggle to keep a hold on the cat boy. He knew Tezuka was considering the offer, but didn't hear him tell Eiji to shut up. He chanced a look up and noticed he wasn't even paying attention to them; rather...an empty bench. Oishi's jaw dropped in horror, "...Where's Fuji?"

Eiji stopped and Tezuka looked over, "I suggest you two find him. _Now."_

The two felt the glare growing colder and quickly scrambled out of the room to find the missing tensai. Tezuka just hoped things couldn't get any worse. Fuji without his memory was one thing in Seigaku. But when, if, it got out to the other schools-he prayed to Kami it didn't come to that- all of Hell would break loose.

* * *

Yeah...remember! Reviews update. No reviews no update. Hope to see you in the next chapter -heart- And if it hasn't been noticed, I really like cliffhangers.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Not mine. If they were mine...heee -has happy thoughts of 'if only I owned TeniPuri...'-

**AN:** I am SO SORRY that this one took so much longer to update than the previous two xx;;;! I'll make it up to you all tomorrow, I swear. Right now. I have to go to bed before my mom totally grounds me and then I don't get to update for like a week x.x

* * *

Fuji had grown bored by the time the red head-_Kikumaru, neh? What a strange boy._- had finished explaining what had happened, and had wandered off after the cold one-_They had called him 'Buchou', right?_- had picked up the forgotten cellphone, which, now that he thought about it, was his. He frowned a bit and stopped at next to a somewhat crowded court. Turning to go back, he was stopped by a chorus of voices calling his name. Or variations. He heard 'Fujiko!', 'Fuji-sempai!' and 'Fuji', and turned in confusion to see what was going on. Four new people were running up to him, with a smaller fifth person walking casually. Still no familiar faces, so he just smiled and waved.

"Fujiko, why aren't you in your uniform?" The calmest there, with akwardly cut brown hair, looked over him oddly. Next to him was a taller man with spike-ish black hair and thick glasses, a shorter boy with a dark green bandana, another boy with spike-ish black hair, but bright violet eyes, and finally, the small black haired boy with half-lidded gold eyes.

"...I am in my uniform." He opened his eyes, frowning and blinking in confusion. The five there looked at each other, then back at him. Obviously he had said something wrong. Again he heard his name, this time by the annoyingly worried voice, and the increasingly annoying loud voice. He turned, to find the red head and his assumed boyfriend running up to join him and the others in the circle. He listened to the taller of the two explain, while Kikumaru clung onto him tightly. He really couldn't understand these people. He found that the acclaimed 'buchou' had followed. He was about the only sane one there.

"Um...what are they doing?" Fuji looked up at the boy with a nervous smile, not sure who else to ask. The red head on him was ready to break down into tears again, had his doubles partner not pulled him off.

Tezuka looked hard and long over the tensai before shaking his head, "Don't worry about it, Fuji. Kawamura, Inui. I want you two to take Fuji to the street courts. You should find Tachibana-san with some of his players there."

Inui nodded, pushing his glasses up, "Yes. It worked for Kaido... It _should_ work for Fuji. Come with us please." His trademark, evil scientist grin was spreading across his face.

"Do **_not_** give him Penal Tea."

The data player flinched a bit at the cold hiss coming from his captain and nodded, while Kawamura led Fuji back to the locker rooms to change into his uniform. Eiji, still worked up over registering the incident as his fault, sulked off to a court to condition himself. On the way, he spotted the an all too familiar crop of honey brown hair. Eyes widening, he quietly backed off, and darted for the main building while he still had the chance. The rest of Seigaku just stared after him, then at where he had once stood.

Yuuta had immediately come to the school after hearing what had happened to his brother. While his subconscious half knew for a fact it wasn't Kikumaru's fault that his brother had amnesia, his conscious half registered it as the acrobats fault for knocking his brother down the stairs, _therefore_ causing him the amnesia. He questioned the non-regulars, knowing by that point that most of the regular Seigaku players had to have known what had happened and probably wouldn't give him the information he wanted. Unfortunately, neither was the rest of the team. The three freshman he constantly saw at the games had been questioned first, and they hadn't seen the acrobat all day. He questioned a couple of Juniors next, then the few Seniors he could find. Most brushed him off until he threatened to beat them in tennis and then beat them bloodied. The first threat usually got the message through, but no one had seen him yet.

When he caught sight of the circle of regulars, there were only five of them. He twitched, looking over the small gathering. _Tezuka...Echizen...Oishi...Mamushi...Momoshiro...DAMN IT!_ Without a second thought, he stormed over, ignoring the two Juniors and Freshman, and went straight towards the Seniors, "Where's my brother?"

"Kawamura...and...Inui just...took him to the street courts... Yuuta-kun, please calm down..." Oishi tried to reason with the boy, but the information only seemed to annoy him more, though it ceased with a look of horror.

"Mizuki was talking about taking St. Rudolph there to practice! Aniki's not going to last in that!" He started to run off, suddenly distracted by a sight in his peripheral vision and took off that way instead. The regulars stared after him for a moment, confused. A scream of bloody murder soon answered their question and they all cringed. Eiji.

* * *

TBC

Next chapter is a little cracky. WITH A GUEST APPEARENCE BY HYOTEI BECAUSE I LOVE THEM XD...and me and my friend find the whole Eiji-Gakuto rivalry bleeding hilarious -heart- I LOVE YOU ALL AND GOODNIGHT!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: Not my characters. Just mine and my friend's insanity.

**AN:** I AM SO SORRY! grovels at the feet of all the readers I didn't update yesterday and the day before on account of being at a friend's house (the one that helps me plot this stuff out X3) and my computer had to get it's monthly software update either way xx. So. As a reward. I give you...TWO CHAPTERS. claps Yay 3...yes. I'll update the other two stories in a couple of minutes, but I'm also having a friend over tonight, so I _might_ be behind in updating tomorrow. Fair warning.

* * *

Oblivious as to what was happening back at their school, and-in Fuji's case- his best friend and his brother, the three Seigaku regulars were calmly strolling through the streets towards the street courts. The entire time, Fuji kept hold of his racquet; finding himself strangely attracted to it and refusing to let either of the two with him touch it. He didn't know why, but he just didn't want them to take the seemingly useless thing from him. He had learned their names, and he tried to remember them. They were also kind enough to try filling him in on his life _before_his little trip down the stairs. None of it made much sense to him.

"So...let me get this straight," he thought it over after hearing their stories a second time, and hugged the racquet to his chest, "I'm supposedly Seigaku's tennis tensai? And I've never lost a match before?"

"Not in singles, no," Kawamura admitted, a bit sheepishly, "We play doubles occassionally...and usually win, but there have been...um...times."

"What Kawamura's trying to say, is that the two of you are better at Singles play, and only play Doubles when there isn't much of a choice," Inui put in, scribbling furiously in his notebook. Seeing Fuji this clueless was _not_ going to happen again. He just _had_ to take advantage of it. Fuji nodded, eyeing the notebook suspiciously, "And that...is where you keep data on _everyone_? Including me?" He recieved a nod and the tensai frowned, "So why I can't I just look at that?"

Inui snapped the book shut and took a few steps away from the confused boy, and Kawamura chuckled, stepping between the two, "No one reads Inui's notebook, except for Inui. It's like someone trying to take your brother--"

"--I have a brother?" Fuji blinked and the other two sighed, giving each other a worried look. They had stopped at the base of the stairs that led to the street courts, but they were beginning to doubt the idea. If Fuji had forgotten someone as important as his brother, maybe trying to get him to play tennis wasn't the best idea in the world. Any thoughts of retreating back to the school were interupted by arguing coming from the top of the stairs.Kawamura and Inui exchanged worried looks and turned to pull the tensai back to school, only to find him already creeping up the stairs. He peaked around the corner, completely ignoring the other two telling him to get away from the courts. What could he say? Curiosity killed the cat...but the scene only caused more confusion. He saw a red head, pointing accusingly at someone with wavey, short black hair, while complaining about said person to a taller black haired man with an interesting mark on his forehead. The one with wavey black hair had an amused look on his face, with one arm crossed against his stomach, and the other propped on the first arm so he could twirl a strand of his hair around his finger. Next to the red head, was a quiet boy with shoulder length blue-black hair, and distant, glazed blue eyes. He seemed to be talking incoherently to himself. He wasn't exactly sure who any of them were, but he was getting vibes from the one with wavey black hair...vibes that he didn't like at all.

"You can't be serious about us practicing around them, Tachibana-san!" The red head was yelling to the man with the akward forehead mark. Said man just shook his head, as the longer-haired boy to his side continued muttering, glaring at the one with the wavey black hair.

"I don't see why Tachibana-san should mind, Kamio-san. It's not as though we got to play each other in the district preliminaries. I think it would be a very promising opportunity."

"No one was talking to you, sna--" The red head was cut off by a hand flying over his mouth. The one Fuji had noticed replying to 'Tachibana-san', had covered the violent boy's mouth, with a small glare, "Akira. That's enough."

"But it's _not_ fair, Tachibana-san!" Came the muffled reply.

"Akira's right, it isn't fair. We shouldn't have to play a team that has such a manipulative manager, especially after his last stunt. I shouldn't have been playing _with_ Echizen-san as his partner, I _should_ have been playing as Akira's partner, or _against_ Echizen-san. How was that fair? And it was all _his_ fault," the blue-ish haired boy had glared the entire time at the one with wavey black hair, "And Fuji-san's. But I don't blame him, he was just trying to help. It's not like _he_ did it on purpose. _You_ just wanted to seperate me and Akira. Fuji-san was actually trying to avoid me and his brother from fighting over Echizen-san, an--"

"That's enough out of you, too, Shinji." Tachibana turned on him, and he immediately quit muttering. It was then that Tachibana's gaze drifted over to the stairs, finding a pair of blue orbs watching him curiously. He smiled a slowly lowered his hand from Akira's mouth, "I think we have a visitor either way."

Fuji, having found the he had been discovered, strolled onto the court, despite the frantic cry coming from the bottom of the stairs-he assumed it was Kawamura- and approached the group with a smile. When he looked over the one with wavey hair, his eyes narrowed a bit, though he kept smiling, and quickly returned his attention to the three in black uniforms, "I didn't mean to interupt."

Running footsteps announced the arrival of Kawamura and Inui. Fuji ignored them, though Akira jumped at the chance, turning to his captain excitedly, "There, we can play them! Inui-sempai plays singles, and Shinji and I can play doubles with Kawamura-sempai and Fuji-sempai!"

No one noticed the sweatdrop coming off of Kawamua, but they did notice Fuji tilting his head in slight confusion. Inui sighed and stepped in to explain, "I'm not sure that would be wise, Kamio-kun. Fuji...had a small accident earlier."

"That's what Yuuta-kun was so mad about, dane? Neh, Atsushi-kun and I saw him storm out the door, dane!" Fuji looked at the speaker, blinking a bit, then turned to Inui, "Who's the duck?"

Fudomine and St. Rudolph's members promptly stared at him, jaws hanging open. Since when did _Fuji_ call people by names given out by his younger team mates. Inui sighed, putting a hand on the smaller boy's head, "By accident, I mean he got knocked down a flight of stairs by Kikumaru." He noticed Kisarazu and Yanagisawa looked horrified, "What's wrong, you two?"

"Yuuta-kun left for Seigaku after he got off the phone!" Atsushi looked more worried than horrified. Kawamura and Inui exchanged worried looks as well. If Fuji was violent when _he _was vengeful, and if the brother's really did react to situations in similar manners, Eiji would definitely have his work cut out for him to get away.

"I've heard stories about him," Everyone looked to Shinji, as the boy started muttering about Yuuta, "He's suppose to be really good. He played Echizen-san too, but Echizen-san beat him...isn't he a Southpaw like Echizen-san? Does that mean he made him play right handed? I wouldn't mind playing him. Or his brother. Either Fuji-san seems interesting to play, don't you think, Akira? Of course there's no telling how much better he is at singles play than doubles. He played Ishida and Masaya, right? So that would give us a disadvantage, but I'd still want to play him. The younger Fuji-san also seems interesting. He was willing to play me for the chance to play Echizen-san again, that makes him decent, right? I wonder how well I'd do--"

"Oi, Shinji, you're not making sense." Akira pointed out, immediately silencing his friend.

"Fuji...perhaps it would be wise to go ba--...Fuji?" Inui looked to his side where the boy had once been, finding he had been led off by Mizuki. Kawamura made a small, horrified squeak, and quickly ran after the two when he realized what had happened. The data player could only sigh and apologize to the captains of both schools. This would be a long day.

* * *

If anyone didn't get the thing with Fuji calling Yanagisawa a duck...it's from the manga. Kaido and Momo constantly refer to him as a duck during their Doubles match, but this part was unfortunately taken out of the anime. -sad- ...ok. -puts next chapter up-


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Not miiiiiiiiiiiiiiine TT-TT STOP REMINDING ME I DON'T OWN THESE BEAUTIFUL THINGS.

**AN:** See? Told ya I'd get ya'll another chapter!

* * *

"Now, Fuji-kun, you're saying you don't remember anything?" Mizuki asked with a sparkle in his eye, and a smirk on his face. If he could turn the tensai on his own school, things would definitely be entertaining for their final year. Or better yet, make him turn on his brother? That would be worth watching. Yuuta did always complain of his brother's obsessive complex, but when it was gone...what _would_ he do then? It was just too _easy_ to do these things. 

"No...I don't remember. But I am getting a feeling," the tensai was smiling, "that we've met before."

"Yes. We have. Quite a few times, actually."

"Really? Because the feeling I'm getting, is telling me to kill you. So," the eyes opened to a cold smirk, "Either you're someone that I've had conflict with...or some subconscious part of me remembers you doing something wrong. Which is it?"

"Fujiko!"

Mizuki was saved from the sadistic smile, as the Seigaku powerhouse rushed over, looking worried, "Fujiko, are you ok?"

"I'm fine." Fuji smiled his innocent tensai smile, "He was just asking a few questions. Now...we did come here for a reason...let's try your buchou's plan, no?"

Kawamura smiled nervously. It was a more than a bit akward to hear Fuji call their captain 'buchou', instead of 'Tezuka-kun', and he silently began praying that the plan to have him play tennis worked.

-_Back in Seigaku_-

When Eiji had seen Yuuta, he had quickly darted for the building, navigating to the front to gain as much distance as he could. He thought he'd been safe for the time, and no one was around him. While no one was around him...there had been a cat. Eiji liked cats. He really did. And the poor thing looked so lost. Of course, with the luck he had that day, Eiji took little notice to the cat being black.

When he picked the cat up, he began to regret the decision, and his lack of attention span. The cat's claws sunk into his arm, and he yelped, dropping the cat and jumping back. It crouched down, hissing at him, with it's fur standing on ends. Eiji took a few steps back before quickly darting away, with the cat still hissing at him. Chancing to look back, he made sure it wasn't following him, and turned back around, just barely avoiding to hit a ladder. Instead, he hit the wall next to it, causing the ladder to shake, and a can of paint to tumble over him. With huge tears, he removed the can, almost screeching. White was one thing. But **_black_**? How was _that_ a unique colour? Now he looked like pretty much everyone else in his school! He started crying, dusting himself off somewhat and wandering off to find somewhere to wash off. He prayed it wouldn't stain his uniform.

Eventually, most of the paint had come out, leaving only the tips and his roots actually black. He'd just wash his hair extra carefully that night. Distracted by his misfortune, he forgot all about running from Fuji's younger brother.

"KIKUMARU!"

Eiji jumped and turned around at the sound of his name. He saw Yuuta, heard the vengeance in his voice, and promptly screamed bloody murder before taking off down the halls again, and out the front door; Yuuta followed him. They ran, dodging through crowds of people, Eiji smartly keeping well ahead, though it didn't matter after a while. They had approached a set of stairs, that led downward to a street, and across that street, was another set of stairs that led to the street courts. Eiji made a quick turn, attempting to change course and dart that way, only to run into Yuuta in the process, once again, knocking the pair down a set of stairs. Stairs just weren't his friend today.

He groaned as he sat up, finding he had once again been saved by the person he ran into, and had once more landed in an extremely compromising position, that any passer-by would immediately get the wrong idea from. He got up carefully, and looked down at Yuuta. He had landed on his side, and didn't seem to be moving. Eiji made a horrified squeak and immediately tried to grab his shoulder to shake him, only to have his arm grabbed and Yuuta to pull him back down; this time sitting on the acrobat's waist, with his hands around his throat.

With a forced squeak, Eiji managed to squirm out from under his best friend's younger brother and put some space between them by running across the street. Yuuta jumped up and started to follow, but quickly fell once more, clutching his left ankle. He looked over it and noticed how red it had gone, and a bruise was beginning to form. Sprained. Eiji let out a sigh of relief, and ran up the stairs, waving at his friend a moment before quickly excusing himself to go help Yuuta. If he tried to strangle him again, he could easily put distance between them, at least. He hopped down the stairs two at a time. Things were getting better. Yuuta was here, Fujiko was here, Eiji was safe! But with his luck...

The red head was brought back to reality by the sight of a car. He looked up, eyes widening, as he dashed down the rest of the stairs and across the street, "YUUTA-CHAN, MOVE!"

* * *

Short...but I like cliffies. -goes to update other things-


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** YES. I OWN TENNIS NO OUJISAMA!...And if you believed me you're stupid.

**AN:** This one's a bit more...er...depressing than other chapters, but I promise the humor will return! IT'S EIJI'S FAULT.

* * *

Everyone looked over to the staircase, racing over to see what was going on. All the teams stood there wide-eyed, when Eiji dashed across the street to push Yuuta aside, and the black car barely missed his body-only hitting his leg- and knocked him onto the pavement. Even Fuji's eyes had widened, as something snapped, and he squirmed through the mass of St. Rudolph and Fudomine players, "EIJI!" 

The only thing Yuuta heard was Eiji's shrill voice, then his brother's, and the next thing he knew he was being pushed aside, as a gust rushed past him. Eyes wide, it took a few minutes for the events to connect before he realized what happened. Eiji was laying in a curled up fetal position next to him, his leg twisted out of place and a trickle of blood running down the side of his face from where he'd hit his head on the concrete. "K-kikumaru?" He pulled himself over, his reasonable side finally ignoring the half that had wanted to kill the acrobat. His immediate reaction was to grab his phone, which he soon realized wasn't on him, then to try jumping up to go to a payphone, only to fall once more from his shattered ankle. He was ready to cry, until he heard his brother's voice again, "Yuuta-chan! Get out of the road! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

He looked up, for once glad to see his older brother dragging him off, and then hugging him tightly and clung back, "Aniki...Eiji...I...I didn't..."

"Shh...it's ok, Yuuta-chan. It wasn't your fault." Fuji managed to keep his tight grip on his brother, as he dug his cellphone from his pocket, dialing for the hospital. Before he could press the call button, the black car had come back. Before he had the chance to jump up and murder everyone in the car, a figure had jumped out, greeting him happily. A figure he recognized quite quickly, and winced upon hearing his name, "Fuji-sama!" That certainly explained why the car had come back.

-a few minutes earlier, in the car-

Gakuto was bored. While he did enjoy riding in Atobe's limo, he hadn't wanted to sit in the front. Unfortunately, all seats in the back had been taken by the rest of the team, and their pile of tennis bags. He had offered to sit on Yuushi's lap, but had gotten a flat out 'no' from his captain. It just wasn't fair. Chotorou was allowed to sit with Shishido, and Jirou was curled up on Atobe. Why wasn't _he_ allowed to curl up on Yuushi? The front was so boring...or was it?

He caught sight of a familiar red-head getting ready to run across the street, and an even more familiar urge to cause utter chaos. Looking over his shoulder, he made sure the window between the front and back was closed tight. Perfect. He then looked at the driver, with his most innocent expression, "Driver?"

"Hai, Gakuto-bocchama?"

"Next time we stop, do you think I could--what is that?"

The driver looked out his window and Gakuto ducked under the steering wheel, managing to bend in ways that were beyond inhuman and successfully avoid hitting the driver's leg, allowing the red head to press down on the gas peddle for a couple of seconds before sitting back upright as the driver turned around. The only thing the poor man saw was a flash of white and blue with an odd hint of red. He hit the break at the end of the street. Gakuto clung to his chair, "Oi! What was that for!"

"What was that back there?" The driver looked into his side-view mirrors, terrified and winced when he heard the screen roll down, followed by an iced hiss from Atobe, "What. Was. That?"

Gakuto turned around in his chair, "Looked like someone ran across the street. Let's go see!"

So far no one had seen through his acting. Jirou soon ruined his moment though. The nerocleptic had woken up when the slammed breaks threw him out of his boyfriend's lap and was now looking out the back window. A familiar figure caused him to squeal at the top of his lungs and everyone's attention to turn on him, "FUJI SYUSUKE-SAMA!"

Gakuto froze, and Atobe turned, slowly, to glare at the red head, "Gakuto..." The accused boy slowly turned around and slouched in his seat. It wasn't as though the hit person was _dead_.

"Driver. Go back. We're taking the boy to the hospital."

The driver nodded, pale, and slowly reversed the car a bit. Jirou had to be held back, though as soon as the car stopped, he squirmed away from his boyfriend and dived out the door, squealing, "Fuji-sama!"

Blue eyes looked up, slowly lowering the phone. They narrowed to slits, "You hit Eiji."

"It was an accident." The Fuji brothers looked up at Atobe, who was casually strolling over, looking over the fallen body, "He's unconscious, at worse a broken leg. Put him in the limo. We'll take him to the hospital. Gakuto, Yuushi, Hiyoshi, Shishido, Chotorou, Jirou, out. Get warmed up."

The mentioned members climbed out of the car-with whines from Jirou-, and Syusuke watched them with a death glare. He had an idea of who had made the car hit Eiji. And he was more than ready to reap vengeance as soon as his friend was up and about again. Without waiting for approval, he pulled Yuuta upright, allowing the younger to lean on him, while Keigo picked the fallen Eiji up. Aside from the conk to the head, and the sickening position his leg was in, he looked ok. Yuuta, despite only having a sprain-at worse a fracture- in his ankle, was pale, and looked absolutely terrified, as his brother helped him into the limousine. Fuji dedicated himself to comforting his younger brother, and letting Eiji's head rest on his folded starter jersey. Tezuka would be angry about the blood, but not near as cranky as Eiji would be when he woke up with a killer headache.

"...Aniki?"

"Hai?" Fuji turned to his brother, smiling gently in reassurance. Atobe looked over them. He could see a bruise on the side of the older's face, and never in his life, had he seen the younger Fuji cling to his brother as he was now. He was almost concerned that there had been damage to more than just the acrobat. He coughed, somewhat politely, to regain their attention.

"What were you doing in the road anyways?" Atobe felt he deserved an answer.

"I was going to ask that myself..."

Yuuta blushed in response, "I um...well. Was chasing Eiji. Because...'cause..." he cut off, ready to cry, when his brother picked up for him,

"That doesn't make it your fault. I would have done much worse if it had been you."

"Excuse me?"

The brothers looked up, remembering that Atobe was with them.

"I suppose you deserve an explaination, since you are helping us..." Fuji nodded, and Yuuta sighed, starting to explain the events, just as much for his brother as it was for Keigo.

* * *

**TBC...**

FOR THE RECORD, THIS WAS EIJI'S IDEA. I KNOW SHE'S READING THIS, TOO, SO FOR THE RECORD: IT WAS ALL HER FAULT. ...If anyone's wondering about that, my friends and I, that actually like Tennis no Oujisama, assigned characters to one another. The one I'm always plotting with is Eiji, and I'm Fuji, and we have a Tezuka, Yuuta, Ryoma, Ryoga, Momoshiro, Akira, Oishi, Takashi, and I know I'm forgetting people...but um...;; if you want to gouge someone's insides out, aim for Eiji. It was her idea...and yes, all people above that were assigned names are girls.

**IN THE NEXT CHAPTER:**

**YOU'RE GONNA SEE WHAT HYPERACTIVITY DURING LUNCH _REALLY_ DOES TO A PERSON'S SANITY! (AKA: Intense crossovers.)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:YES. IT'S MINE. ...If you believe me, I must say...you're insane. They will never be mine. -sigh-**

**A/N: I also do not own any of the characters that Eiji calls. They belong to their respective shows and creators. I'M SORRY THIS ONE TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE ;;...Hopefully now things'll stay semi-organized...**

**I know the cross-over is totally random, but yeah o.o...enjoy anyways, kay? This is the only cross-over in this fic, promise.

* * *

**

Eiji wasn't sure why, but he was in the hospital. He had the Fuji brothers sitting next to him, trying to explain what had happened. The only thing he really comprehended, was that he'd been hit by a car, and Atobe Keigo had offered to drive him to the hospital. That was akward. When he'd heard who hit him, his first reaction was to reach for a phone.

Syusuke blinked at him, "Eiji-chan...who are you calling?"

"My uncle Reno!"

Syusuke and Yuuta looked at each other in doubt, then shrugged.

Eiji waited patiently for the phone to stop ringing, half squealing when it was picked up, "Uncle Reno!"

"...No. This is Kadaj. ...Who is this?"

"...Kadaj? Hi, Kadaj! Can I borrow some materia?"

"What? No!" His cousin sounded terrified, and Eiji pouted.

"Yazoo? Can I borrow yours?"

"...No. It's mine."

"Loz?"

"Yazoo stole mine." He could just see the masculine man about to cry, the image verifed when he heard a faint 'Don't cry, Loz.' followed by 'I'm not crying!' in the background. Eiji giggled when he heard a sharp slap of flat metal meeting leathered skin in the background, and Kadaj whimpered. The next voice he heard was a deeper one.

"Who is this?"

"Hi, Uncle Sephiroth!"

"Eiji...why are you calling?"

"Well, originally I was trying to call Uncle Reno for some explosives, but I got you guys instead! So, I wanted to borrow some materia, 'cause someone hit me with a car and I was gonna get back at them!" He said happily, with an added, "Is Uncle Cloud there, too?"

"...Someone hit you with a car?" Eiji blinked. Whoops. Shouldn't have said that. Sephiroth growled, "Nevermind the materia and Cloud, I'll take care of them."

The phone went dead. Eiji pouted, pushing down on the hang-up button. He looked at the Fuji brothers, noticing the confused looks he was getting and blinked, "What?"

"...I thought you said that uncle and those cousins were dead?" Syusuke looked a bit confused, Yuuta still looked scared that he was actually trying to get revenge.

"They're magic!" Eiji was already dialing another number, answering happily again, "Uncle Reno!"

Silence.

"...Uncle Reno?" He pouted at not getting an answer.

"Jean! It's your nephew!" And the phone clicked. Eiji blinked. That sounded like Uncle Scott. The phone rang and he answered.

"Hello? Kikumaru speaking!"

"Eiji!"

"Hi, Aunt Jean!" Eiji squealed happily, earning odd looks from the Fujis yet again.

"Hello, sweetie. I'm sorry about Scott. But where are you? This isn't your number."

"I know! I'm borrowing a friend's phone 'cause I'm in the hospital--"

There was a loud commotion in the background, with mixed yells of German and American cussing, followed by a 'BAMF' and a small gasp from Jean, as she was pushed awayfrom the phone.

"Eiji! What are you doing in the hosptial?"

"Hi, Uncle Kurt! I got hit by a car. I was trying to call Uncle Reno for some--"

"No. Logan and I will take care of this! Logan, let's go!" The voice became distant towards the end, and the phone was hung up. People liked hanging up on him today.

He sighed and dialed another number, hoping he got it right this time.

"Rude speaking."

"Uncle Rude!" At least he had the right district this time, "Is Uncle Reno around?"

"Sorry. Mr. President is talking to him. Did you need something, Eiji?"

"Yeah! Lots and lots of explosives! Can you send them somewhere for me?" When questioned, he told the same story as he had to everyone else. That got the approval. Once he got the affirmative, he gave the address and a request that the explosives went off upon reaching their destination. He hung up happily.

"That's a tad flashy, Eiji." Syusuke pointed out, and Yuuta could only slap his forehead and bury his face in his hands. He couldn't believe his brother and friend were considering this.

"Flashy, but it'll get it done!" Eiji smiled, dialing a last number to warn Sephiroth about the explosions, "Uncle Sephiroth?"

"Yo! Eiji, what's up, kiddo?"

"Uncle Reno!" Eiji squealed, then frowned, "How come I can never call you when I actually want to? I was trying to get Uncle Sephiroth and Aunt Jean!"

"I'm magic like that, yo. Anyways, what can I do you for?" Eiji could hear Rufus yelling at the red head in the background and blinked.

"...Aren't you in a confrence?"

"Yeah. You got my cell number."

"Oh." Eiji blinked as light was shed on the situation, followed by more of Rufus yelling, then the line going blank. He shrugged. Before he could press another button, the door swung open, and Fuji took the opportunity to get his phone back. The acrobat looked at the door and squealed happily, "Mother! Daddy!"

"My poor baby!" Jenny rushed over to hug her son tightly, almost crushing him. He squeaked, and his father snuck around to the other side of the bed, looking at his leg with the cast on it.

"What happened here?"

"What did you do to my baby?" The angry mother turned accusingly on Syusuke and Yuuta. The younger of the two shrank back, while the older stood, smiling reassuringly, yet surprisingly vengefully, "We didn't do anything. He was hit by a car from a rival school. The damage is minimal, but--"

"**But nothing! I'm going to kill them!**" The woman's eyes were practically red at that point.

Eiji blinked, "But, Mother...Uncle Sephiroth...and Kurt and Logan..."

"**Call them back and cancel it.**"

He pouted, this time asking before taking Fuji's phone, and going through recent calls. Sephiroth picked up the phone after the third ring, "Sephiroth. This better be good."

"Mother wants to take care of it." Eiji said glumly, and the other line went blank. He blinked, "Uncle Sephiroth?"

"...Tell her to enjoy. I'll spread the word." He could practically see the older man shuddering at the thought of the chaos to come, as the phone was hung up. He smiled up at his mother, "All done, Mother!"

She smiled before disappearing out the door. Eiji just couldn't understand why things were starting to get hazy.

----

"Kikumaru-san?"

Eiji blinked a few times, the lights making his already throbbing head hurt more. He groaned and tried turning on his side, finding it impossible to do so. He looked down at his leg, finding it in a cast. Now why was that like that? He looked around, blinking in vague confusion. Fuji was next to him, worried, and Yuuta was behind his brother, looking guilty and worried.

"...What's going on?"

* * *

**TBC...**

...So. Yeah. If anyone's wondering how that came about, Eiji and I were pondering on how some characters looked alike (IE: Eiji and Reno) and how there aren't that many red heads in anime. Therefore. They are related. ...Promise we aren't doing that again, don't worry.

_Next Chapter: Oishi's shock, Tezuka's stoic sense of humor, Fuji's vengeance. Hyotei's not going to last long, neh?_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Tennis no Oujisama will never be mine sadly. -tears-**

**A/N: **I _think_ this will be the last chapter of this fic...I think. If I like how it ends, it will be. If I don't...there'll only be maybe one or two more chapters. (Lotsa GoldenPair and Tezuji fluff in this chapter. Lots and lots.)

"Kikumaru-sempai?"

"Hoi! Yuuta-chan! How are you?" Kikumaru had a huge grin on his face, looking none too bothered by the hospital scenary.

"You're ok...er...do you remember what happened?"

"Uuuuuuuuum...not really, no!" The huge grin on his face bothered Yuuta. He rolled his eyes.

"Ok, fine. What's the last thing you remember?"

"Candy apples!"

"...That was last Halloween, baka."

"But I want one..."

"We don't _have_ any." Yuuta rolled his eyes again, "Anything more recent?

"...Oh. Uuuum...that picture I took of you and everyone else at St. Rudolph in the locker rooms!"

Yuuta cringed at the mention of the photo and glared at his older brother when he heard a stiffled giggle, "Shut up, aniki...whatever happened to that picture, anyways?"

"I'm keeping it for...future reference."

Fuji and Eiji shared a grin at the synchronized answer that caused the younger Fuji to shudder, and his brother to pat him on the head.

"Gomen, Yuu-chan." Fuji then turned back to his friend, patting him on the head, "Eiji-chan, do you remember anything from today?"

"I remember...eep!" His cat-like eyes widened and he was suddenly clinging tightly to Fuj's waist, "I DON'T WANNA DIE! I'M SORRY!"

Fuji actually started laughing at that point, having to sit on the bed to keep from falling over, and gave his friend another affectionate pat on the head, "It's ok, Eiji. No one's going to kill you. Not Yuu-chan, not Tezuka-buchou, no one. Right, Yuu-chan?"

"...Yeah." Yuuta was forced to agree, rolling his eyes once more, "I'll go call Tachibana-san and Akazawa-san and tell them he's alright."

"No! Oishi first, Oishi first!" It almost scared the younger Fuji that the red head could still throw a fit while his leg was in a cast. Before he could leave, his brother had pushed him back into the chair, gently and smiled at him, going to the door.

"I'll get it. Yuu-chan shouldn't be moving! Besides...I want to thank Mizuki-san for his earlier assisstance."

"Aniki, don't you da--" Fuji was already gone. Yuuta let out a frustrated sigh and tried to find a comfortable position in the chair, glaring daggers at his fractured ankle the entire time.

_Random short fluff-ish thing?_

In the hallway, Fuji was playing with his little tennis charm that hung from his phone as he waited for Tezuka to pick up his phone.

"Moshi moshi?"

"Kuni-chan!"

"...Tell Kikumaru, he's got 60 laps, if this is his idea of a joke."

"It's not, I promise. And I don't think you could get Eiji-chan to run said laps, even if it were." Fuji could just imagine the frustrated look on his captain's face and giggled, "Where's Oishi?"

"Why? Where are you? Inui just called to say you'd left."

"Oh? He didn't say where? How rude!"

"Focus, Fuji." The growl only caused the tensai to giggle again.

"Saa, so mean, Tezuka. We're in the hospital for--"

"What the **hell** are you doing there?"

"Is that panic I hear, buchou?"

"Fuji!"

"Saa...just finding the deadliest tranquilizer known to mankind to hunt down a certain pair of rodents!" Well, it was true enough. He didn't plan on letting Gakuto get away with this. It was also the perfect chance to reap vengeance on Mizuki, while he was at it.

"Fuji, if you do, I swear I'll take you off the team." The captain growled the threat, rubbing his temples. He almost wished the tensai still had amnesia. At least then he didn't cause _this_ kind of trouble.

"Saa...very well. I'll just break their legs--"

"No."

"Then their arms--"

"No."

Fuji pouted, leaning on the wall, "Very well...you never told me where Oishi was. Are you cheating on me, Tezuka?"

"...When you get back, you have 60 laps to run. Why do you need Oishi?"

"You are cheating on me!"

"200."

"Saa...it's for Eiji-chan. So, pleeease tell me? With lots of sugar on top--"

"Fuji. Just...I'll tell Oishi to go find you." The tensai was talkative. **Why** was he so talkative?

The pout deepened to a sad frown, "Neh...buchou? Did I make you mad? I'm sorry, if I did..."

"Oishi will be there short--"

"I don't care about Oishi, Kunimitsu." That made his captain quiet down almost immediately. He smiled, even though he knew it wasn't seen, and continued, "Oishi is for Eiji. Eiji wants Oishi, not me. I'm doing this as a favor because he is my best friend, and he saved Yuu-chan. While I may want to cause psychological, since it's obvious you won't let me get away with physical, harm to Mukahi-san, _you_...are much more important than a matter I can reap vengeance upon later."

"...You were doing well up to the 'reaping vengeance' part." The captain sounded amused. Amused to the point that the tensai actually started laughing, "Kuni-chan, you're no fun when you ruin the moment like that!"

"I was serious about running laps."

"Saa, I know! Don't forget Oishi!"

"He's been behind me the entire time. ...And he just left."

"..." That made the tensai go quiet almost faster than when he'd quieted his captain. He was tempted to twitch, but instead smiled, "Good boy..."

Tezuka was learning to play by his rules. Very good.

"I was serious about those laps, Syusuke."

Fuji raised an amused brow at hearing his given name, and chuckled, "Is that permission for me to call you 'Kuni-chan'?"

A bland dial-tone was his answer, at which he gave a small shrug and decided that was a yes. He pocketed his phone and went back into his friend's room. Eiji had found string and was trying desperately, and failing, to make the Eiffel Tour. Yuuta was still in the chair, looking annoyed at the red hair, and even more so by his brother's reappearence, "What now, aniki?"

"Now, we leave." He pulled his younger brother upright, the smile still in place.

"Hoi? Fujiko can't leave me here by myself!"

"It's ok, Oishi will be here soon. Let's play a little trick on him, though, 'kay?" Fuji's smile had turned almost sadistic. His younger brother had tugged his arm free and was retreating down the hall, and Eiji had caught on after thinking for a couple of minutes, "Hai!"

With that, Fuji waved and wandered out the door to keep his brother in check, still smiling to himself.

**TBC...**

...I know it's short, and I'm sorry TTnTT But I promise...the next and last chapter...WILL MAKE UP FOR EVERYTHING TTnTT I PROMISE!

**yamatoforever:** It was his dream XD he's a dork. Don't worry. Revenge will be dealt thoroughly only to Mukahi-san.

**yaelifivefour:** They probably are, we were just insanely hyper when we came up with that XD. Don't worry. There'll be Tezu/Fuji AND Oishi/Kiku.

**Shinigami: **XD Reno's also from FF7. He's the red head (that I swear is a squirrel) that is constantly seen with Rude in the FF7 movie. Silly squirrel. As for Jenny XD...Jenny has an interesting story behind her. We were insanely bored at lunch one day, and decided JENOVA was reborn as a human. Don't remember how. But she was, that's the point. Anyways. Jenny is the reincarnated JENOVA, hence Sephiroth kinda..."cowered" in fear when he heard "Jenny/Mother" was going to take over the revenge factor ;;; I was really expecting many people to get that;;;

**Fightingdream5:** I heart Cloud too XD And yes. Final Fantasy owns my soul. Just Like Tennis no Oujisama D

**KiriharaAkaya:** RikkaiDai is safe 3 Promise. I'd never hurt them TTnTT I heart them too much!

_Preview:_

_Eiji and Syusuke have a trick up their sleeves, Oishi's spazzing out, Tezuka's ready to kill his tensai, acrobat and Hyotei's acrobat and Yuuta...well. Poor Yuuta's the only sane one left._


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Tennis no Oujisama will never be mine sadly. -tears-**

**A/N: **OK! You guys can kill me after this, I swear. I'M SORRY FOR MAKING YOU ALL WAIT -WAILS- ...Oh. by the way? Ending? Totally Iori's fault (aka the co-writer/slave driver) SO ATTACK HER.

IN WHICH. SHE NOW HAS A THING. luicidvisions -- ATTACK!

* * *

**

* * *

**

"Where are we going, aniki?"

"Shh! You'll ruin the surprise, Yuuta!" Syuusuke giggled and helped his younger brother down the hall, but only so far as around the corner, where a small desk and chair were and Kikumaru's hospital room was still in view. Yuuta didn't look pleased, and rolled his eyes.

"For the last time, what surprise?"

"You'll see! Now, shh!" With that, the older clamped his hand over Yuuta's mouth, watching the door with a sadistic grin as the elevator across from the room dinged. Syuusuke patted his younger brother on the head and gave him a soft push into the chair, then calmly striding over to the wait for the sliding doors to open. The minute they did, a frantic Oishi darted out, right into Fuji's waiting arm. The tensai had smartly stepped aside to avoid getting attacked, and now smiled at his captive, "Oishi-san, you're in such a hurry."

"Fuji! Please--need to hurry--Eiji!" The vice-captain was panicking, and Fuji was absolutely loving it. It was good to be back in control of his sadism.

"He's fine. You know he heals fast," The tensai smiled his ever innocent smile, "Besides. Do you think it would be good for him to find you panicking? He'll start panicking too"

"You're right...I'm...I'm calm." Oishi took a few calming breaths, although he soon whimpered and clung to the tensai desperately, "What happened? How?!"

"Calm down, it was all just a misunderstanding." Fuji gave the shaking player a light push, "Now remember. Calm. I'm going to call Tezuka, so I'll be down the hall"

"He's downstairs," Oishi said, blushing a bit, "He said he didn't trust me coming on my own while I was panicking."

Pleased with this news, and barely listening to the explaination, Fuji practically bounced into the elevator, impatiently tapping his foot while waiting for the evil technology to move.

Oishi sighed and slowly pushed the door open to his friend's room, looking horrified by the cast, "Eiji...?"

Bright blue eyes looked up expectantly, and Oishi smiled in relief, though the smile fell when he noticed the pout on the red head's face.

"You're not Fujiko! I want Fujiko!" The red head waved his arms about in an attempt to flail. Oishi's mouth dropped open at this.

"B-but...Eiji--"

"No! Fujiko--...wait. You know my name? Who're you?" Kikumaru tilted his head in confusion, "Nyao?"

Horror passed over the player's face, followed by a crestfallen look. _Eiji must've been hit harder than we thought..._Oishi sniffed, turning to leave. It wasn't until he heard a giggle that he turned around, again confused.

"Silly Oishi! You give up too easy!" Kikumaru held out his arms like a little child waiting to get picked up, "Of course I know who my Oishi-bear is!" The red head giggled again at the blush going across his partner's face before he started whining, "Oo-ishiiiiii! Huuuuug!" He again pouted.

Oishi sighed, going over to hug his partner with a defeated smile, "I'll assume that was Fuji's idea?"

"Only partially! I came up with it, he just said we should play a trick!" The bright kitten smile defeated the vice captain's urge to have a nervous breakdown.

"You're an imp."

"But you love meeee!" Kikumaru giggled, latching around his partner's neck with a big smile, "And I love my Oishi-bear!"

Downstairs, Fuji easily found Tezuka. He was the only one glaring at people as they came in and scaring them away, and the only person that looked like he shouldn't be wearing a jr. high uniform but was. With a half-sadistic grin, he snuck up on his captain, slid onto the bench quietly, and latched around his waist from behind, squealing like a school girl, "Aw, 'Kuni-chan!"

That caused everyone to turn and look. Just like he'd wanted them too. Tezuka's cheeks flared red and he stood abruptly, dragging the giggling boy behind him. He stopped once he was sure no one else who'd seen the small scene was around, and hissed at the tensai, "What do you think you're doing?!"

"I think it's called public display of affection, PDA for short, and is when one side, or both, of a couple begin to touch each other in ways that could get them thrown out of a store or such." Fuji purred, giggling when the red again returned to his captain's face. He thought a moment before adding, "Or...I suppose it could be _this_." He grinned, and slid his arms around Tezuka's neck, leaning up to give him a gentle kiss. He was pleased that he wasn't pushed away, and smiled lovingly up at his captain upon pulling away, "That wasn't so bad was it?"

"Very funny. You know how I feel about public affection."

"Oh come on. Just this once?" The smile turned to a coy pout, completed by puppy eyes, "I just got my memory back, let me have a _little_ fun to make up for this morning. Please?"

"No. You've caused enough chaos for one day." Tezuka tried to kep his stoic glare...he really did. Fuji wasn't in the mood to be obiediant though, and merely smiled innocently-by his standards anyways- and leaned back up toward's his captain's lips, "Then at least give me one more...tiny...itsy bitsy kiss? You can't tell me I don't deserve having that made up...?"

When the request wasn't immediately obeyed, Fuji sighed, starting to think he'd pushed too far and slowly backed down. To his surprise, and delight, Tezuka pulled him back, giving him a gentle kiss the same way he had, before releasing the tensai.

"_Now_ will you stop causing trouble?"

"Mmm...I suppose I can behave for a couple more hours." Fuji drawled with a satisfied smile.

"...Why only a couple?"

"I'm coming over to your house, remember?"

"...Fuck." Tezuka muttered. He'd completely forgotten about that in all the chaos the amnesiatic tensai had caused.

"Correct!" Fuji giggled, unable to resist the temptation, and quickly ran as his captain shot him a death glare. Tezuka quickly followed him, chasing him all the way back to the hospital before he caught him. He'd seriously considered strangling the still smiling boy, but quickly thought better of it when he settled with the knowledge that Fuji _was_ coming over, and there were numerous ways to reap vengeance later.

In the time his brother had been gone, Yuuta had managed to move towards Kikumaru's room and knocked impatiently. Oishi opened the door and just about fainted upon seeing the younger Fuji's ankle bandaged.

"Yuuta-san? What happened?!"

"Your idiot pushed me down a flight of stairs." He growled, while Kikumaru, in the background, giggled nervously and tried to hide under his covers. The vice captain just began panicking worse, "You shouldn't be walking on that! Go wait in the bathroom, I'll find something to ice it down with!" And with that ran out of the room.

Yuuta sighed and moved to do as told. He glared at the Seigaku acrobat as he passed and slammed the bathroom door shut, sitting on the toilet seat moodily. Mizuki was going to have a horrible fit when he found out, if Akazawa didn't strangle him first...though he doubted either would get far if his assumptions of his brother following him back were correct. He could just imagine what his older brother would do to them, and probably some of the Hyoutei players...

His thoughts were interupted by the door closing and he stood carefully, opening the door a bit, but what he saw caused him to stop dead in his tracks. Oshitari was standing next to Kikumaru, reassuring him quietly that what had happened had merely been an accident. While the lie did bother Yuuta exceptionally, what happened next bothered him more.

"Kikumaru?"

"Hoi?" Bright blue eyes blinked up at the Hyoutei tensai, "Whaaaaaaat? I said I accept your apology! It's not like it killed me!"

"That aside...I want you to see something." Oshitari pulled an emerald crytal shaped as a diamond out of his jersey pocket.

"Nyao! That's pretty! Lemme see!" Kikumaru grabbed for the object, pouting when it was pulled out of his reach.

"Just watch it for now. I'll let you see it later." Excitedly, the acrobat nodded and kept his wide, cat-like eyes glued on the object. Yuuta tilted his head in confusion. What was so amazing about a crystal? It was then he noticed the blue eyes starting to haze over and the eye lids droop a bit. When Oshitari next spoke, his voice held an eerie echo, that seemed laced in an unseen venom, as the crystal began emitting a soft glow.

"I want you to forget everything that happened today. Your leg was broken from excessive acrobatics. You landed the wrong way after one of your smashes...do you understand me?"

"Aa..." Kikumaru's voice was different as well, it sounded like it was asleep.

"Very good... You be a good kitten now." Oshitari reached over, petting the wind-swept hair lightly, "We'll speak again very soon...now sleep. When you wake up...it shall be naught be a subconscious dream."

Without that, the blue eyes blanked completely as they fell shut, and the body slumped back into the bed, as the guest left. Yuuta slowly sank to the floor, unsure of what to make of the scene and backed up until he felt his back hit the shower. He _had_ to find his brother. _Now._

.::::.End Small Fall.::::.

**AN:** -stretches out- xx holy fuck i can't believe it took me that long to write something that FECKIN' SHORT. -falls over- gawd. Anywho. Small Fall is officially over!

You didn't really think that was the end did you? OF COURSE NOT! To see what happens next, look foreward to "Secret Lives"! You really think I'd be cruel enough to just leave you all like that?

'Nihow! HAPPY 4TH OF JULY!!! (XD Love my present! LOVE IT!)

...I swear Secret Lives'll totally make up for the crap ending chapter;;;

To everyone who reviewed the last eight chapters and review this one: WE LOVE YOU!!!! -gives out kisses-


End file.
